This invention relates to improvements in wet cell storage batteries and more particularly to improvements in the encasement structure and the removable, replaceable electrical generating elements thereof, as originally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,175, 3,830,662, 3,832,237, granted to Lewis R. Kinsey and dated Dec. 25, 1973, Aug. 20, 1974, and Aug. 27, 1974 respectively. The improved battery is of the lead acid type capable of providing a high voltage source of power that can be utilized for direct propulsion of electric automobiles or the like.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to wet cell batteries of the lead acid type used as a power source for driving automobile engines or motors of the electric type which can be easily and quickly recharged by the replacement of its plates and battery acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that one of the limiting factors in the introduction and use of electrically powered vehicles, such as passenger cars, trucks and the like, is the short energy life of presently available storage batteries. Further, in order to adequately power an electric vehicle, the number of such batteries required for this purpose is prohibitive, mainly because the space requirements and combined weight of such a group of individual batteries would be excessive and tend to greatly increase the necessary space, power, maintenance requirements and costs of such an electrically powered vehicle.
It should be noted that the average, high-powered car battery available today weighs about 50 pounds including the weight of about 2 quarts of battery acid. According to recent tests, it would require at least 22 of these 50 pound batteries, weighing a total of 1100 pounds including only 11 gallons of battery acid to provide a test vehicle with a range of approximately 60 miles of driving before the power of the batteries is exhausted, necessitating subsequent recharging.
Even though recharging of the batteries can be undertaken periodically, such as overnight while the vehicle is not in use, this period of servicing is not satisfactory since the range of travel of the vehicle is unduly limited. In normal use it would be much faster to exchange a discharged battery than to recharge it; but when the power requirements for the propulsion of the vehicle necessitate the use of as many as 22 individual batteries, it would become an impractical, time-consuming task to accomplish such an exchange.
One way of overcoming the disadvantages of individual batteries for powering the vehicle with such a low range of travel would be to design, build and utilize a single battery having even greater power and considerably more range than the plurality of individual batteries so used. The feasibility of building and using such a battery for the intended purpose has been established, but because it would be too big, heavy and cumbersome to provide for a simple exchange of such a battery, a need exists for a new and improved battery from which the discharged electrical generating elements may be easily and quickly removed and exchanged for fully recharged elements.
It should be recognized that when a lead acid battery is fully charged, the electrolyte (battery acid) comprises a compound decomposable by an electric current into electronic ions, water and other solvents. When the battery is discharged, these ions are driven into the lead plates with the electrolyte becoming lighter in weight as shown by a hydrometer test. When the battery is recharged, these ions are driven out of the lead plates and back into the electrolyte and the electrolyte becomes heavier as shown by the hydrometer test.
This hydrometer test clearly demonstrates two very important factors, namely that the fluid electrolyte is a reservoir for the electronic ions when the battery is charged, and secondly, that the lead plates are the reservoir for the electronic ions when the battery is discharged.
In battery operation, the ions are produced by a dissolution of the electrolyte solution or compound.
The invention disclosed increases the ionic reservoir, both in the electrolyte as well as the lead plates to greatly increase the electrical output of the battery.